Brave Hearts
by TheNocturnalAuthor
Summary: You would think living in an abusive home, working, and then going to the best boarding school in all the United States would make you the happiest person in the world, wouldn't it? Guess again. Not when your world suddenly gets turned upside down. AU. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm editing this a bit. It's been bugging me when I reread this how there's so many errors. So hopefully I'll fix those._

_So here it is! The edited version! I hope it makes more sense now. :3_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One:<strong>_

"Edward," a teen's voice muttered quietly as he shook a blonde hair boy awake," C'mon the bell just rang, you have to get up."

"Huh?" Ed looked up at him as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose," What are you doing Mustang?"

"Trying to wake your lazy ass up, we need to go or you're going to get detention _again_," Mustang grumbled and kicked the boy in the leg causing him to wince.

"I knew you were a bi-sexual, but having a crush on me? I'm _flattered_," the blonde hissed as he rubbed his leg were a new bruise would be turning up.

Mustang growled at him," I hope that was sarcasm, Elric."

"You're an idiot bastard, duh it was sarcasm," Ed rolled his eyes and stood up, rubbing his stomach as he did.

"And I'm not bi," Mustang grumbled and started walking out the classroom," I'm perfectly straight and you know that plus I have a _girl_friend."

Ed rolled his eyes and followed behind him limping slightly as he did," Yeah, yeah I know Roy."

Roy noticed the boy's limp and asked curiously, "So how's your dad been? Drinking lately or something," he knew exactly how to change the awkward topic.

Ed just nodded slightly," He hasn't been doing anything really; I'm worried about Al more than myself though."

"You know, there's a few scholarships up for grabs at this awesome boarding school in Washington, Amestris Academy. I think. Yeah that's the name. I'll probably transfer back to it for a while," Roy gave a smirk," Need to get away from Mississippi for a while."

"I don't give a damn, Bastard," Ed muttered as he punched his friend in the gut and stormed away to his locker. He grabbed his AP World History book as he started getting lost in his own thoughts.

_That idiot! Who does he think he is? The popular jock who feels sorry for the short genius no one understands?_

"Wait! I just called myself short! GAHH!" he shouted as he pulled on his bangs, the text book falling out of his hands onto his foot with a loud 'bam!' His glasses soon fell off his face onto the floor.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!' Ed yelled as he grabbed his foot and slammed straight into his locker," Ow," he slid down on the floor now holding his head, forgetting about his foot.

Roy walked over hearing the boy's shouting," Thought you got beat up by the football team again," he let out a chuckle and held out his hand," need help Ed?"

"Y-yeah," he continued rubbing his head and grabbed onto Roy's hand, which pulled him to his feet. As the room stopped spinning he noticed everything was then blurry," Where are my glasses?"

"On the floor broken and stepped on," Roy picked them up and handed them to the boy.

"God these are brand new glasses," he looked over at his best friend," Hohenheim will kill me."

"A shitty day and it's only the 10:30. New record Ed," Roy laughed," Don't you have contacts or an extra pair of glasses?"

"Left them at the house," the short boy shook his head with a small sigh," man I hate living here sometimes."

"Find yourself a girlfriend."

"I can't find a girlfriend! I'm too busy working with Izumi!"

"Well don't you get money from the government?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but that only covers some of our bills. Tell me Roy who else would? The bastard? I don't think so," Ed growled just thinking about the person he had to call 'Father'.

"Sure, and is worrying yourself sick on your list? I mean you don't eat at all; you stay up late working and doing homework. I can't even tell the last time you slept with those bags under your eyes-"

"SHUT UP!" Ed yelled to the other teen," It's none of your damn business, alright Mustang? You have no right to get into my personal life, so just keep your nosey ass out!" he stormed off to his next class not saying another word to his friend.

Mustang just rolled his eyes _he always starts throwing a temper tantrum when I say something about his health._

* * *

><p>At 3:14 Ed walked out of the school holding onto the strap of his bag, one particular book under his arm. He heaved a sigh as he walked down the sidewalk to the hospital. "Hey Ed!" he noticed the voice that shouted his name as Roy Mustang's and growled slightly. Ed just kept walking until he heard footsteps right behind him," Where ya headed to Eddie?"<p>

"I told you never to call me 'Eddie' again, idiot," Ed growled and kept walking," and if you must know I'm going to the hospital to visit my little brother."

"Without glasses where you can't see a thing?" the taller boy raised an eyebrow," You want me to come with you?"

"No!" Ed shouted at his friend and started walking into a busy street, not seeing that the sign told him to stop.

Roy grabbed his shoulder," Are you trying to commit suicide pipsqueak?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET?" came a scream from the blonde.

"Look, I'll come with you so you won't have to die today," Roy sighed," and stop with the damn shouting, I already have a splitting headache and want to go home."

"Then go home! I don't need your damn help," Ed growled and walked across the street, this time when it actually said so.

"But I haven't seen Alphonse since the wreck, I think I'll tag along," Roy followed behind Ed, his usual smirk plastered across his face.

Ed just growled, but kept walking, ignoring his friend. _I just wish he would leave me alone!_ Ten minutes later the two boys walked in the hospital, heading to the elevator. He pushed a button and climbed in, Mustang following him as he did so. He went up to floor six and over to room 619 and pushed the door open to go into the room.

A dirty blonde headed boy looked over at the door to see who was coming in and gave a small smile," Hey Brother, Roy."

"Hey Al," Ed gave a smile back and walked over to his bedside," How are you feeling?"

"I'll be able to leave soon," Al smiled at him.

"Finally woke up from the coma? You've been out for two months," Roy shouted and then covered his mouth quickly as he said the wrong words," Ignore me."

"I've been out for two months?" the youngest turned to his brother," Where's Mom?" he asked and tears filled his eyes.

"Died in the wreck...you got lucky for being in the back. It was just you and Mom in the car though."

"Well this is an awkward conversation...," Roy mumbled and looked at his phone," and look at the time! I have to go help my aunt with the kids. See you two later! And I hope to see you at school soon Al!"

"Yeah," Al spoke as though he were in a daze.

Ed shook his head," He's such an idiot."

Al shook his head and gave a sad smile, "He's still our _only_ friend Brother," he then noticed something different and asked curiously, "where are your glasses?"

"They broke when I dropped my book on my foot and ran into the locker," Ed chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dad's going to kill you Brother," Al squeaked out.

Ed stood up cautiously and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder," Trust me I'll be fine," he gave a soft smile.

"Okay...," the younger one nodded his head.

"When do you think you'll be out since you finally woke up?" Ed asked as he sat beside his brother.

"Don't know really...hopefully soon. Maybe," Al sighed," Are you still working with Izumi?" he was clearly changing the topic.

"Yeah..."

"I though we got some checks from the government?"

"Yeah...but just the basic things, I still have to work for food and those things."

"Once I get out, I could help...," Al suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No you won't," Ed shook his head," Mustang told me a school he use to go to up in Washington is taking some applications for scholarships. We could so get in!"

"How do you know?"

"Well think about it, we're both in ROTC, drill team, our ribbons, and I'm a Cadet Major while you're a Cadet First Lieutenant. And we're in all the advance placement classes, with grades sky high...currently," Ed spoke, moving his arms as he do so.

"You think they would give _both _of us a _full_ scholarship?" Al heaved a sigh after the ridiculous question," Brother that's absurd, you know it!"

"Not really," Ed gave his signature grin and ruffled his brother's hair," I'll get some more information later. Oh," he then remembered the book he brought and picked it up to place it in the boy's hands," here I bought you this."

"Brother!" Al shouted as he stared at the cover," When did you get this?"

Ed shrugged," A while ago. But I wanted to give it to you when you woke up. It's just a book though."

"Just a book? Brother you know _Gone With the Wind_ is my favorite book of all time!" He hugged his brother," How much did this cost you? It's hardback and…," he drifted off not sure what to say and just turned to gaze back down to the cover.

"The library was selling it for eight dollars, no need to worry," he pulled out his digital camera and took a picture of his baby brother.

"What did I say about taking pictures of me when I don't know it?" Al laughed as he looked up to his brother.

"Oh shut up," Ed started laughing too and put his arm around the boy," C'mon we don't have one together," he then snapped the photo and turned it around to look at the both of them. What he saw were two boys with genuine smiles on their faces. He sighed and put the camera in his pocket and then pulled out his cell phone," Shit! I need to go; it's almost five!"

"Okay Brother, don't get hurt."

"I won't. You hurry up and get out of this jail!" Ed laughed and ruffled his brother's hair once again and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ed ran down the sidewalk, getting closer to the hell hole he was forced to call 'home'. He heaved a sigh and walked up the steps then turned the doorknob, taking a shaky breath as he did so. He pushed the door ajar, hearing the squeak that it made as he did so.<p>

"Hey there little brat," came the low growl from his so-called 'father' who was sitting on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Well hey there bastard," Ed snapped back and threw his bag down on the floor, he then saw the bottle," guess you've been drinking again. That's where all your money goes to, _booze_. Guessing you don't care about Al and me," he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room," and Mom wouldn't be too happy to see the state of things that you kept this house at."

"You little asshole," a blonde hair man stood up and saw that there was something missing," And where the hell are your glasses?"

"They broke," Ed muttered with another shrug," it was accident though so no need to get all in an uproar Hohenheim."

"Pathetic little scum," Hohenheim grabbed the boy's braid," I spend money on you and you waste it, just like the other brat."

"Don't say anything about Al!" Ed shout, though it earned him with his hair being pulled harder.

Hohenheim chuckled and spoke with sarcasm dripping off his tongue," Ah being the big brother and protecting the younger one; Edward, you sure are being a good influence."

"Shut up!" he shouted and felt something hard his cheek to make him become unbalance and about fall. He then saw Hohenheim's free hand in the air.

"Don't you _dare_ shout at your father like that again!" the man yelled as he went back to strike his eldest son across the cheek again.

_Great he's angry now_ Ed let out a cry of pain and then bit down on his lip _I'm just that amazing aren't I? I won't let him get the satisfaction of hearing me whimper like a child_.

Hohenheim let go of Ed's hair and turned around, that's when Ed got his chance to attack. He looked around to see a broke piece of glass on the floor and decided to take a go. He grabbed it and about stabbed the man in the back until his head was bent backwards.

" You're going to pay, little shit," the boy froze in fear, the beating of his heart quickened its pace. The man stood and grabbed the teen's shirt and brought his fist up in the air.

Ed was on the ground, though he didn't know how. One moment his father had him in his grip and the next he was on the floor. Did his father hit him again? He didn't feel it if he did. He tried to lift his head, but all he got was a headache that could split his head in two. He felt a kick to his stomach and groaned, trying to hold in his lunch that wanted to come straight up.

"S-Stop it," he crawled away from the man with what strength he had left.

Hohenheim kicked him in the stomach again, causing him to vomit the little that was in it and what seemed like blood. Ed bit his lip, harder and harder by the second until he had a metallic taste in his mouth from what could have been blood.

The man then kicked his son to the corner of the room and stumbled out of the house, most likely off to buy more alcohol. Ed wrapped his left arm on his stomach and knew he would have bruises soon. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Roy that said _Come now. ASAP._

Edward stayed where he was for five minutes, and then heard the door open and a voice shout," EDWARD!" knowing it was his friend Roy. Before he could say anything he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_And editing chapter two! I'm so happy for Spring Break. owo_

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes fluttered open slightly, but as soon as he saw a bright light he closed them again. "Where…am I?" a whisper came from his mouth.<p>

He heard a low chuckle that was beside him," You're in the hospital pipsqueak. You know you've been out for three days?" He couldn't tell whose voice was there, but it sounded familiar.

"Brother," another voiced whispered, this one being closer to his ear than the previous one," are you okay? Roy, go tell the doctor he's awake."

"Will do," the first one spoke and he heard heavy footsteps walk out of the room, the noise only causing his head to pound more.

Edward moved his head to the voice that was near him," A-Alphonse?"

"Brother," he could tell there was a smile plastered on his face and he felt arms snake around him carefully.

"T-Tell me where I am…," he opened his eyes slightly and saw his baby brother's smiling face," what happened?"

"I…I don't know," the younger one's eyes shifted down and his smile faded," Roy ran into my room saying you were here and wouldn't tell me anything," he looked back up at his brother.

"Oh," Ed moved his head to the opposite side and looked out a window.

He felt fists curling up his sheets," I didn't know Dad was hitting you..."

Ed stayed quiet and continued to stare out the window, thinking _He never did around you Al..._

"B-Brother?" he could tell by Al's tone that he was on the verge of tears," How long has it be going on?"

Ed turned his head to look at Al and gave a weak smile," Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it Brother?" Alphonse's voice raised as his hands shook and tears streamed down his face," He'll hurt you even worst. I can't see that happen," the boy wrapped his arms around his brother and cried harder," Brother tell the cops, tell someone, do _something_. Please. I can't believe he's been hurting you."

"Al…," Ed pulled his left arm up to ruffle his brother's hair," please don't cry. We'll be fine, I promise."

"But...," Al cried harder, but Ed didn't say another word. He just let him cry, what could he say to make him feel better anyway? A few hours of just waking up from a coma and he found out his mother was dead and his father was abusive.

"I promise…we'll be okay."

"Oh I see you have awoken, Mr. Elric," a male's voice came from the doorway, but the brothers didn't look up.

Al sat back down when he finally recognized who spoke," Will he be okay, Doctor Marcoh?"

"He should be. The amputation on his right arm and left leg went well; he didn't seem to lose much blood either. Also just a minor concussion," the doctor gave a smile," you're a lucky boy Ed."

"Wait…amputation? YOU HAD TO CUT OFF MY ARM AND LEG?" Ed screamed, and then held his head again with his one arm.

Roy gave a slight chuckle," Surprised you didn't notice that shrimp."

"Roy, don't tease him about his height right now," Al pleaded as he looked over at his friend," he doesn't need to be shouting about some idiotic thing."

Doctor Marcoh turned to Edward, ignoring the two boys," Yes, we had to. The limbs were far too injured from past damaged. It was the only option we had," the man heaved a sigh.

"Doc, it's _impossible _for me to get prosthetic limbs though. I'm fifteen, I work, and my old man sits on his ass and drinks nothing but alcohol all day!"

"Mr. Elri-."

"It's Edward."

"Fine, _Edward. _I'm telling you; if your friend here didn't bring you to the hospital when he did, something bad could have happened. Now," the man looked down at his watch," if you three will excuse me I must go see my other patients."

Ed growled as he glared out the door," I hate people."

"I'm hurt Eddie," Roy clutched his chest and spoke in a mocking tone," I thought you loved me."

Ed turned to look at his younger brother who was standing there silently and growled," Al."

"Y-Yes Brother?" the boy asked quietly.

Ed handed him one of his pillows," Take this, and smack it upside that idiot's," he jabbed a thumb at Roy," head."

"Brother!" Al shouted and threw the pillow back at Ed," that's not nice!"

"I'm not trying to be nice!" Ed spoke and threw the pillow back at Al," just hit the bastard upside the head with it and I'll be satisfied!"

"He wouldn't do that," Roy spoke in a sing-song voice," he's too nice."

Al placed the pillow on Ed's bed and forced him to lie back down," Brother you should stay still. You look like you're going to pass out."

"I'll be fine Al," Ed pushed the hand away and then turned to face Roy," hey Mustang I was wondering could I use your laptop?"

"For what pipsqueak?" the smirking raven haired boy asked.

Ed sighed," Information on those scholarships."

"I suppose so. You want me to pick up anything else?"

"Yeah my charger, it should be in my room. And can I borrow your iPod? It has some pretty decent music on it."

"Oh so you actually like the foreign music I listen to?" Roy gave a laugh and started walking out the room," but I will. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Hey bring me something to eat too!"

"Who the hell do you think I am? You're slave?"

"Please," Ed gave a puppy dog pout," for your best friend."

"You act so much like a girl," Roy shook his head," sure. But you're paying me back though!"

"Okay! Thanks buddy!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Roy mumbled as he waved a hand to his two friends and walked out of the hospital.

Al turned to face his brother and shook his head, chuckling," How are you two friends?"

"I'm confused about that myself little bro," Ed sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Roy shouted as he burst the door open.<p>

Al jumped up from his seat and waved his hands in front of his face," sssshhhh! Brother is sleeping!" he shouted as quietly as possible.

"Oh…," Roy lowered his voice to a whisper," sorry about that."

"It's fine. Just hand me his food," Al walked over to him and took the McDonald's bag from his friend's hands.

Roy let go of the bag and sat down on the bench," I got you something to eat too; just in case you're hungry."

Al gave him a smile," Thank you Roy. Oh how much money do we owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything," he shook his head," You guys are already going through hell."

"But I can't-."

"It's fine Al. I promise. Oh did the doctor say anything about the prosthetics Ed will be getting?"

"Yeah he said that someone from Rush Valley would come down here so we won't have to take a trip all the way up there."

"Well that's good," Roy nodded his head and pulled out his laptop," there's free Wi-Fi here too just so you know, if Ed still wants to apply for those scholarships."

"I'll probably just end up doing that," Al chuckled from where he was laying," He can't even write with his left hand. So typing with only one? That's impossible."

"Maybe you should do it now just so he won't be bugging you about it when he wakes up."

"Eh…," Al muttered and heaved a sigh," I guess you're right."

"Oh hey aren't you suppose to be in your own room?"

"Doctor moved me in here," Al shrugged.

* * *

><p>Three days later Ed was still lying in the hospital bed when a nurse came in holding two envelopes," Edward and Alphonse. Here's something for you two," she handed the envelopes to the boys and walked out of the room.<p>

"Huh...wonder what this is," Ed muttered as he rubbed his eyes," Open yours first Al."

"Okay...," the younger nodded and opened the envelope, pulling out a few letters. He then read the first letter and dropped the entire thing," Brother..."

"Hmm?"

"It's from Amestris Academy..." Al said in a shocking voice," I got in..."

Ed took the envelope and tore it open, then pulled out the first letter,

Ed turned to face his brother, the smiles matching exactly," I did too."

"We're able to go! Can you believe it?"

"Hey Roy said he would be going back to it," Ed spoke.

"So he can tell us all about it!"

* * *

><p>After a few weeks Roy had came to keep Ed and Al company. Roy was leaning back in a chair when they heard a voice scream, "EDWARD ELRIC!" and fell out of the seat. Al had a look of terror on his face as he sat still as a rock.<p>

"Oh no…," came a weak mutter from the blonde boy as he hid under the blankets.

The door flew open and there stood a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties. She was fair skinned, with black hair in small braids and wore a simple white dress yet had a stern look on her face.

"H-hi Mrs. I-Izumi," Al stuttered nervously as he sat up in his.

Roy sat on the floor, rubbing his head," What the hell Izumi? Trying to give us a damn heart attack?" the words came out in a growl.

She turned to him snarling," What was that Roy Mustang?"

"Nothing ma'am," he muttered quietly and backed up to the wall.

Ed peaked out from under his hospital sheets," I-Izumi? W-What are you doing here?"

"Seeing why you've been," she turned to look at Ed," care to explain?"

A simple word came out of his mouth," Hohenheim," the name of his father was filled with hatred as he begun to shake with anger.

"Izumi, the boy had to have his limbs amputated. Al was in a coma because of a head on collision," Roy spoke up as he sat back in his chair.

"Hmm?" she asked and turned to the brothers," Is this true?"

"More or less," Ed spoke up," also we'll be going up to Washington for school next term. Doctors won't let us two," he motioned to himself and his brother," leave for a while."

"Well then, guess I'll just have to find someone else to help me in the shop."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Ed muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another edited one. I'm on a roll. owo_

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he turned to face the window, continuing to be stuck in bed all day. Al was moved out of his room into his own, thus Ed had to face the needles alone.<p>

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen," he sung quietly as he turned to face the door," Nobody knows my sorrow."

The door opened revealing a middle aged woman wearing bright scrubs while her long, brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and slung over her right shoulder," You sound like the bird from that Disney movie…um…"

"_The Lion King_," Ed muttered out," I know. That's what I was going for."

She laughed slightly," I realize how obsessed you are with that movie."

"_I'm _not the one obsessed, it's _Al_ who is. Get it right Stephanie."

"Edward, please. Treat the nurses and doctors with more respect," she knew exactly what he would say next.

He growled," Then let me out of here."

"You'll be out soon," she told him simply while she placed two fingers on his wrist and took his pulse rate.

The teen shook his head violently," _Now_!"

Another knock on the door caused Stephanie to not notice the demand from the boy," That must be them," she got up and headed to the door that lead out of the hospital room.

"Who?" Ed wondered curiously.

"The people are suppose to make you're prosthetics," she turned to smile her patient," shall I let them in?"

"Sure," Ed muttered and looked out the window again.

She just gave a small smile and opened the door, revealing a broad shoulder man literally glaring down at her; she noticed a box in his hand and could tell it was a toolbox in order to do his prosthetic tune-ups. A nervous chuckle came from the woman's mouth," C-Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to arrange Edward Elric with prosthetic limbs," he muttered roughly," I'm Dominic LeCoulte."

"Well hello Dominic. I'm Stephanie, Edward's nurse," she pointed her head towards the boy lying in the bed," That's him."

"Good," the man nodded and walked over to the boy. Stephanie looked over at Edward and shook her head as she left the two males alone.

"Who are you?" Ed asked nervously as he tried to scoot away from the man.

Dominic growled," Shut it pipsqueak," he sat down in a chair and sat the box down," They already did the surgery?"

"Yeah," he nodded stubbornly," a girl and her grandmother did the surgery and said someone else would actually connect the limbs."

Dominick gave him a glare," Stop with the attitude or I'll just leave you looking pitiful."

"You bastard!" the boy yelled and sat up," Just who the hell do you think you are?" The man just gave a shrug and stood up, grabbing his toolbox as he did. Ed looked over at him," H-Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving; I told you get rid of the attitude."

"No! Don't!" he yelled and reached out his left hand," I'm sorry, okay?"

Dominic turned to him and nodded," Alright then."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Ed officially had prosthetic limbs. The drugs he had received in order to ease the pain left him passed out on the bed. The door opened and in came his younger brother and his best friend. Al looked at his brother and gave a smile.<p>

Roy placed a hand on the boy's shoulder," You alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Al nodded slightly," I'll be fine."

"Don't get so emotional over things Al," the oldest gave him a light punch on the shoulder," you're already sick as it is."

"Shut up," he rubbed his arm where his friend had hit him," that hurt you know. I'll get a bruise!"

"I didn't hit you that hard you baby."

"Yes you did. You don't know how hard you hit," Al muttered and sat in a chair," I'm starting to get dizzy…"

"Probably nothing," Roy ruffled his hair.

The two males heard a murmur from the boy in the bed. Al got beside Ed and shook him slightly," Brother? Brother, are you awake?"

"Huh?" Ed turned his head and his eyes fluttered open," Where…where am I?"

"Brother, you're still in the hospital," Al hugged the boy," you're okay now."

Ed just shook his head slightly," Hmm?" he looked at his brother," the hospital you say?"

"Yeah pipsqueak," Roy nodded to the boy," the hospital. Apparently they had to drug you up to connect the limbs."

Ed just gave a weak laugh and closed his eyes again, falling back to sleep. Al shook his head and turned to the door," wish I could have spoken to the man who gave him his limbs."

"I overheard him talking to that nurse Stephanie when I was hitting on some chick," Roy muttered out to the boy.

"Huh?" Al turned to his friend," I thought you said you had a girlfriend."

"Keep up Al," he punched his friend's shoulder again," we broke up at lunch, remember?"

Al shook his head while rubbing his arm," No, I don't to be honest. And for god sakes would you stop punching me? You hit hard."

"Man up and stop being such a baby," Mustang gave a laugh and wrapped his arm around the youngest shoulder," how will you ever get a girlfriend if you keep acting like a three year old?"

"You act more like a toddler than I do Mr. I-Hit-On-Every-Cute-Girl-I-See."

"And now you sound like you're brother."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, very much so."

Al rubbed his temples," Would you please just go to your car and get something for us to eat?"

"Is that what I look like to you two, a butler who will do your every wish by command?"

"Dress up like one and you might as well be called a servant."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Alphonse Elric!" the eldest waved his arms up and down, flailing them.

"Here," Al stood up and pulled out his wallet, starting to reach out to give his friend the money to pay for his food. Before he could pull the bills out his vision became all blurry and dizziness took over him, making him rush forward and about hitting the floor if it weren't for Roy catching him.

"Whoa kiddo," he placed the boy back on the chair," what happened?"

"I got dizzy, it's been coming and going for about two weeks now…"

"Why don't you tell your doctor?"

"I have, I've been taking some medicine for it though. It's probably just because I'm hungry," he picked up the fallen wallet and handed his friend a twenty dollar bill.

"Okay," Roy sighed and walked towards the door," I'll be back in a bit." He saw Al just nod and walked out of the room.

Roy walked down the hallway, heading to his car when he saw Doctor Marcoh and Stephanie talking.

"You did tell that man that Edward was in critical condition when he came in right?" the male asked cautiously.

The boy hid behind the corner and eavesdropped on the conversation. "Yes, I told him everything," the female spoke.

"About how his leg was most likely broken more than once along with his arm?" that was Marcoh.

"Yes, yes Doctor Marcoh. He's the one that said to go with the prosthetic called automail even though he knew the pressure it put on his weak body with the state he was in."

_Huh? _Roy thought and knitted his eyebrows together _what does that mean?_

"Alright…I can't think of Dominick fixing him up with _automail_ and knowing _why _he had to have those limbs amputated."

"I told you, Edward was the one who insisted it."

"But Edward didn't know his entire condition…and Dominick still giving it to him."

"I'm done listening to this," Roy muttered to himself and walked past the two medicinal professionals' conversation. The words of the two kept running through his head as he got to his car. _I'll have to look up automail when I get back to the hospital_ he thought as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

* * *

><p>Al paced the room, looking out the door every three seconds, but only sighed when he saw no one," Where can he be?"<p>

"Who are you talking about?" asked a groggy Edward who finally awoke from his long slumber.

Al turned to look at his brother and gave a smile," You're finally awake! Man, they must have drugged you up pretty serious."

"Shush you," Ed sighed and placed his left arm on his stomach," I'm hungry…and where's Roy?"

"He was going to get us something to eat; it's been about twenty minutes since he left."

The door slammed open and they heard a smug voice ring out," Okay babe, I'll call you later," to which they both knew who that was.

"Oh Roy, you're back," Alphonse gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, what did you think I got in a wreck or something," he laughed amusedly.

"Yo bastard. What did you get me?" Ed spoke and sat up in his bed," I'm hungry."

Roy rolled his eyes and walked over to his two friends," I just stopped at Wendy's, it was close," he placed the bag the meal came in on the stand beside Ed and sat down on a couch that was by the window.

"You didn't get anything?" Al looked up at him," do you want something to eat?"

"I already ate my food in the car," Roy gave a laugh and held out the twenty dollar bill Al had given him," here's your money."

"I told you not to buy for our meal," Al sighed," keep it."

The other just shrugged and placed it his pocket. He heaved a sigh and looked out the window thinking about what he heard from the doctors, the words echoed in his head and they wouldn't stop. Well, guess he would just have to deal with it, he couldn't go telling anyone and have them know about his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well...I finally updated! :D No my laptop is not fixed, but ctrl + v has become my friend. It's a short update, but it's an update! Just a filler chapter but I'm sorta proud of it. Not really. Sorry for skipping around a lot though. .w. I hope you guys like it._

_AND A **HUGE **THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, STORY ALERTERS, and everyone else! You are my inspiration to keep writing._

_I'm also going to start fixing this story. Typos, places that it doesn't make sense. Yes :3 So be patient._

**Disclaimer: **_Really? Thinking _she_ owns this world? Stop being so foolish. She does not own _Fullmetal Alchemist _in any way at all. Now get back to work or I'll just have to get my guns._

* * *

><p>The school year and ended and summer was officially coming to an end when Edward was soon able to use his prosthetic arm and legs. Though if he didn't lift heavy objects and was careful for the first year he would be alright to go back to school, which would mean going to Amestris Academy.<p>

And Al was currently out of the hospital.

Currently Edward was laying on the couch of his best friends living room, not even thinking of going back to his own house. He yawned as he watched his younger brother struggling with his and Ed's suitcase.

"You sure you don't need any help, Al?" Ed asked curiously as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Al heaved a breathe and spoke," Don't...worry...about...it."

Ed decided against his doctor's orders, being his stubborn self, and grabbed the two suitcases. As he did so he almost toppled over from the weight," What the hell did you pack Al? A load of rocks?"

"Things I actually need...clothes, my medicines, et cetera, et cetera."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to weight over ten hundred thousand pounds," Ed groaned as he dragged the suitcase over to Mustang's car and threw it into trunk.

Mustang turned to him and gave his signature smirk," Didn't your doctor tell you not to lift heavy objects."

Ed just gave a shrug," Al was struggling with both of our suitcases. Had to help him."

"You're going to kill yourself, Shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT COULD CRUSH HIM, DUMBASS BASTARD?"

"Who's the only one around here who is able to be crushed by an ant? Al is already taller than you and there's no reason to compare us as my shadow can tower over you."

"Shut up Bastard!" Ed screeched as he kicked his friend in the nuts with his prosthetic leg.

Al came out just in time to hear his friend scream and skin to the ground," Well...are we ready to go?" he asked with a sheepish chuckle.

"You do realize the one driving is on the ground because he probably isn't able to have children now, right Al?" Ed asked as he had his signature grin on his face," I'll just drive."

"I'd rather," Mustang coughed out," let Al drive."

"NO!" Ed screamed," No, Al is not allowed to drive...at all."

Roy glared up at the boy as he slowly got to his feet," It's my car...and he has his permit..."

"Fine, you'll regret it," Ed muttered.

"I-I don't want to drive," Al spoke up and slid into the backseat.

"Told you, so I'll just drive," the blonde gave his signature grin and got in the driver's seat.

Roy limped to the passenger's seat and slide in," You do know how to drive, right Ed?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Now let's hurry up to the airport," Roy muttered," the quicker the better."

"Alright!" Ed shouted and pulled out of the driveway and hit the gas.

"HEY, HEY, HEY. SLOW DOWN!" Roy shouted," ED HIT THE BREAKS. PULL OVER. _EDWARD!_"

"Brother is not driving ever again," Ed gave a smirk as Al had the look of pure terror on his face. The older of the two pulled roughly on the side of the street.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three teenagers ended up on the plane. Ed's prosthetic and their ages without an adult caused them to be later than they expected.<p>

"About damn time, do you realize how horrible a strip search is?" Ed shuddered at remembering about what happened.

"Couldn't have been that bad, especially with that hot security guard there," Roy gave a smirk and placed his hands behind his head.

"Bastard," Ed scowled and turned to face the front of the plane.

"Thank you for the compliment."

_This is going to be a _very_ long plane ride_ Al though as he leaned against the window.

* * *

><p>"Finally! Land!" Ed shouted as he fell on the ground," It's so good to be on the ground again!"<p>

Al grabbed his brother's shirt and preceded to drag him across the ground," Stop being so over dramatic."

"Well you don't hate being off the ground like I do. Now let me walk damn it!"

"C'mon let's hurry up," Roy shouted at the brothers while he was getting their suitcases," it's not a long drive from here."

"Are you sure we're in Washington? I heard it always rains," Ed asked as he got his suitcase and turned to face his friend.

"Yes, and this is just one of the few times in the year it's not," Roy spoke as he walked to the doors, his back turned to the others.

Al just shrugged as Ed adjusted his crooked glasses as the two brothers followed.


	5. Chapter 5

_So I messed up the entire story =_= I deleted the Author's Note and then realized all you subscribers have the wrong link...chapter 4 is the newest chapter if you haven't read it yet._

_This is just a short update. BUT IT GETS BETTER NOW! :3_

_OH MY SPACE BAR WORKS AGAIN :'D I'm so happy. I'll have more stories up and this one will be updated quicker._

_AND A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO INUNARUPOKEALCHEMIST._

* * *

><p>The three boys soon arrived at the boarding school and walked in, Mustang being the leader of course. He showed the two boys the main building and lead them to the principal's office.<p>

"Yo Principal Grumman!" Roy shouted as he came in," Your two new students."

"Ah Edward and Alphonse...Elric is it?" an elder man asked as he searched through papers," Ah yes. Registered online. Full scholarships."

Ed nodded," So were would our rooms be?"

"Ah well you, Edward, will be sharing with one other male student. Winston Rockbell. In the East building. And Alphonse here will be rooming with Kain Fuery, also East building," the elder man handed the two boys a key with their room numbers and keys.

A confuse look came on Ed's face as he mouthed," Who the hell would name their son Winston?"

Grumman turned to Mustang and gave a smile," And you'll be rooming with Jean Havoc and Maes Hughes."

"Ah my old roommates," the boy gave a smile," still in the same building?"

The man nodded," these two are right across from you, so you can show them where they will be staying."

"No problem," Roy gave a shrug," Now follow me."

"Haven't we been following you the entire time?" Ed asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well, yes because I'm the only one that's _actually_ been enrolled here."

"No need to act big-headed, dumbass!"

"Brother, be nice," Al hissed as he elbowed Edward in the ribs," go ahead Roy."

Mustang gave a smirk and started walking," At least someone appreciates me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Al is just being himself."

"You make that sound like I'm horrible, Brother!"

* * *

><p>After five minutes of walking, the three teenagers ended up at a building in the East side of the campus. Roy gave a smile and walked inside the building, Ed and Al followed curiously behind him.<p>

"This is our dorms, the East side. There's less people in this building than any of the other ones," Roy spoke as though he was a tour guide and began to climb the stairs," our rooms are on the second floor."

There was suddenly a crash and two pairs of running feet.

"ROY! YOU'RE BACK!" a blonde headed boy screamed and tackled his friend, both of them ended up falling down the stairs.

"You two are idiots," came a black haired boy who pushed his glasses up.

The blonde haired boy stood up and turned to the black haired one," Oh shush you're face, Hughes. You were the one who won't stop talking about your girlfriend."

"Oh Hughes finally got a girlfriend?" Roy asked as he stood up also.

"Ahhem!" Ed coughed," We're still here you know."

Roy looked at Ed and Al and smiled," Edward, Alphonse these are my other friends Jean Havoc," he pointed to the blonde hair male," and Maes Hughes," he then pointed to the black haired male.

"Nice to meet you two!" Hughes spoke up and walked down the stairs," Would you like to see pictures of my darling Gracia?"

"Uh...no thanks," Ed spoke first before Al was able to mutter 'sure'.

"And Mustang, Riza and Rebecca are here. Fuery should be here soon. And then we have another new student Winston," Havoc spoke as he turned to Roy.

Roy nodded," Yeah Grumman said Ed and Al here would be rooming with that Winston kid."

"I'm not a kid, idiot! You don't even know me!" another blonde boy yelled as he came out from the hallway," You must be Roy Mustang," he referred to Roy of course," the famous bastard of this school."

"That's Winston," Hughes spoke up.

"_You're_ Winston?" Ed asked," You look quite familiar."

Winston blushed slightly as he saw Ed but shook his head to hid the red on his cheeks," Yeah. You must be my roommate."

_Oh lord_ Ed sighed.

"You two should go unpack," Havoc spoke to Ed and Al," the sooner you get unpacked, the sooner we can find out more about you guys."

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he began to unpack his suitcase, laying out all the things on a desk that he needed for his automail.<p>

"You do mechanics?" Winston asked as he saw the tools out.

Ed looked behind him and gave a shrug," Not really. For my prosthetic arm and leg. A new 'fad' thing, I guess you could call it that, called automail."

"YOU HAVE AUTOMAIL?" Winston shouted as he pounced on the small boy to take a look at his arm," That's amazing!"

"HEY! GET OFF ME! WINSTON!" Ed yelled as he thrashed around, his glasses getting knocked askew.

"Hey! It's Winr-I mean...yeah. My name is Winston," the boy than realized he was on top of Ed and jumped a bit, falling off the bed with a blush that caressed his face.

Ed gave him a strange look and then asked," Are you gay or something?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Well then stop blushing when you're around me, it's quite...weird."

"Dumbass."


	6. Chapter 6

_OMIGAWD! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING! And...I hate this chapter! :3 Sorry guys, I had a _horrible _case of writer's block. But hey it's an update. I don't even know where I'm going with this story now. xD AND I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW I HAVE 31 PEOPLE ON STORY ALERT AND THEN ANOTHER 15 PEOPLE ON FAVORITES. IT ISN'T ANY GOOD. And this chapter is so short. I'm going to die. :D_

_Okay...ranting over. Here you go._

* * *

><p>The summer past quickly and it was soon a few days before the school year officially started at Amestris Academy. While Ed had made friends most of the people Mustang introduced him to, he still tried to be as far away as possible from Winston.<p>

Ed currently sat on a small balcony and pulled out a book. That was until he heard someone say something beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked as he looked down at the book his brother had in his hands.

"I dunno, trying to get away from people. It's a good place to just sit at and be alone."

"You know the school year starts soon, right?"

"Unfortunately. Ugh, I hope that Winston kid isn't in any of my classes."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"He's creepy! He tried to kiss me once! If that's not creepy, I don't know what is!"

"Talk to him."

Ed turned to face his brother with a look of pure disgust etched on his face," But—"

"No buts. Just go."

"Then you have to go rest, you look like you haven't slept for days," argued back the oldest as he climbed back into the building and stalked down the hall.

He then opened the door, closed it yet again, turned around and the sight in front of him was not what he was expecting.

The first thing he saw where breasts, then long hair, and finally her face.

"What the hell…" were Ed's first words.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT KNOWING I WAS ROOMING WITH A TRANSGENDERED PERSON!"

"I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

The girl put her shirt on and stood in front of Ed," I'll explain."

"I'm going to the principal."

"Why, are _you _gay?"

"'Course not, I had plenty of girlfriends in Mississippi."

"Then let me explain," she begun to pace the room," my name is Winry. It was my fault; I wanted to take auto mechanics. I tried to explain how much it meant to me but all they said where 'sorry miss. That's a male elective.' Ugh stupid gender stereotyped pigs. Anyway, so I called again pretending to be 'Winry's twin brother Winston' and it somehow worked, I don't even know how."

"Okay…?"

"And so I started looking stuff up online buying male clothes, learned to bind. And…yeah, I'm now in auto mechanics."

"Let me get this straight…you did all this for a stupid class?"

"HEY! IT'S _NOT _STUPID!"

Ed just shook his head," You're weird."

"So are you."

"Never said I wasn't. I wanted to apologize for being a bastard anyway. And I won't tell anyone if you don't try to kiss me in public or rape me in my sleep."

"Pfft, like I'd do something like that."

"You already tried once," Ed pointed out that made her blush.

She shook her head quickly to hide it," Shut up. Okay, I won't. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Deal," he stuck out his hand to which she shook it.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys, you can kill me now. Not really. I'm sorry I had you wait so long for this story. I know, I'm a failure. Though I did start reading Homestuck. I was going to update during the summer...but my friends are all like," BLUH. YOU HAVE TO READ HOMESTUCK!" And I did...and I'm addicted. Please don't kill me._

_But here's a new chapter! :D I'm not sure how recently this is going to get updated, but I'll update. And I'm sorry it's so short. It's a chapter, be happy._

* * *

><p>Classes had started and ended and it was already winter. This particular winter was different from the other's. Ed sighed as he walked in his room and pulled at the tie around his neck. <em>This thing is choking me!<em> was his only thought as he finally got it off and threw it on his bed.

He looked over at the side of his bed and smiled as he saw his old armed expedition rifle. He grabbed it and twirled it in his hand. The rifle seem to just flow as he twisted his hand and threw it in the air. He gave a slight smile _I was at least commander of the team, so all that practice wasn't just a waste._

The door opened, causing Ed to jump and the rifle to be thrown across the room. Winry, well _Winston, _gave a chuckle as she leaned against the door frame," You're going to break the window."

"Shut up," Ed muttered as he grabbed the rifle and laid down on his bed. "You have oil on your cheek by the way," he pointed out as he stared at the ceiling.

Winry scrunched up her nose and sighed," Anything bothering you?"

He shook his head," Well besides armed expedition try outs, nothing really. This ROTC is different from the one at my old school."

"What branch was the one at your old school?" she asked curiously, and Ed felt the end of his bed dip a bit from her weight.

"Well," he bit his lip and sat up," it was Air Force. Easiest PT ever. But the one here is Marines, and they sure do know how to make you want to die. Though it's a bit different, I like it."

She gave him a small smile," I see. So do you like twirling a rifle?"

"It's not just simply _twirling a rifle._ It's harder than it looks, damn it. Coordination and making sure everyone is doing it at the same time, you don't understand."

She laughed a bit and pushed the edge of his arm," No I don't, but whatever. Does Al do this rifle stuff too?"

"Al likes shooting more than the _rifle twirling," _he smirked as he went up an pitch to imitate a girl's voice.

Winry punched his shoulder, but continue asking," Shooting?"

"Yeah, just shooting targets trying to get a bulls-eye. I tried it, pretty hard with standing."

Winry nodded a bit, running a hand through her short hair. Ed had cut her hair for her since he found out her secret and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide the hair from anyone much longer if she didn't. "You know for someone as short as you, I'm surprised."

"I'm not short."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. And you say I'm short again I'll rip out your throat."

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise."

Winry chuckled. "Hey, it's the weekend. Would you like to go on a walk or something?"

"Oh like a date?" Ed sung.

Winry's face blushed a bit as she looked away. "No, not like a date. Like two friends just hanging out because they're bored. Now dammit answer the question!"

"Sure, why not? Just, let's change from this stupid uniform," he smiled slightly as he grabbed some clothes and walked in the bathroom.

Winry changed into her own casual clothes, pulling on her jacket she ran a hand through her hair.

There was a knock on the door and Winry shouted," Come in!"

Mustang ran into the room and he looked around frantically," Where's Ed?"

Winry pointed to the bathroom," He's changing."

"Edward! Shorty! Pipsqueak!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" Ed shouted as he walked out of the bathroom, but was soon cut off as Mustang's hand grabbed his fist and they started running, well Ed was more dragged, down the stairs.

"What the hell, Roy? I was about to go on a walk!"

"Forget that, there's something more important."

"What, damn it?"

"It's Al, he was taken to the hospital. He stopped breathing."

Those words were able to make Ed's feet stop moving. He couldn't breathe. _Al was taken to the hospital. He stopped breathing._


	8. Author's Note: Goodbye

_Hey guys, I know this story hasn't been updated for a while, but I'm sorry to say that it's now going to be discontinued. If someone wants to adopt it, just message me. I don't know why I just stopped writing it. I'm in a slump, school is a bitch, and Homestuck has taken over my life. _

_Again, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
